


Inkhorn

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [733]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs is trying to make his relationship with Tony work, but there's a misunderstanding. Can he recover his relationship with Tony?





	Inkhorn

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/04/2001 for the word [inkhorn](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/05/04/inkhorn).
> 
> inkhorn  
> Affectedly or ostentatiously learned;pedantic.  
> A small bottle of horn or other material formerly used for holding ink.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #386 Free.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Inkhorn

“Shannon, how can I go on? I want to be free for him, but I still love you.” Gibbs stared at Shannon’s picture. He’d started a relationship with Tony and he loved it, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was betraying Shannon.

Tony had just arrived at Gibbs house and heard Gibbs words, only he heard free from him instead of free for him. Barging down the stairs, “You bastard. If you want to be free of me, you only had to ask,” with that Tony turn and ran, dropping the inkhorn he’d found for Gibbs in the process.

It landed on the ground with a loud clang. Gibbs stared at it shocked, before calling out, “Tony! Wait!”

Gibbs rushed up the stairs and out the door, but Tony was already gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
